


Concealed

by lasihiutale



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stan Lee's cafe is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Peter dates you as the Spider-Man, because you have dangerous people in your life which could get you both, him and you in danger if you knew who Peter was in real life.





	Concealed

“Aww, you brought pizza? I love you Spidey”, you cooed when the superhero swung by with a pizza securely wrapped up against his chest.

“Now I’ll just go to have to find out how I’ll unwrap this without having spiderwebs on the pizza…” Spider-Man, or Peter, chuckled and ripped the pizza box off from his chest. You ate the pizza, chatting about your days and then he swung off, because there was an assault nearby.

Sometimes Peter wondered how on earth you had agreed to date him even though you didn’t even know who he was in real life and his life as Spidey was… hectic, to say at least.

But your life involved some people who wouldn’t be safe to have around if Peter’s true identity would be revealed. And that’s why you had insisted it yourself, and Peter was grateful for you understanding the situation.

When you met, Peter saved you from a hostage situation and you ended up chatting about your lives and you developed feelings towards each other. And those feelings would be dangerous if you knew Peter’s true identity.

So you ended up dating Spider-Man. And your friends never believed you and thought you were just messing with them, until Spidey swung by your apartment during a chase.

“How is my best gal?” he asked, as he hugged you. Your friends stood mouths agape and it was like someone had just pressed a pause button to freeze them.

“Hey, Y/N’s friends! Y/N has told me about you, I’m Spider-Man, Y/N’s boyfriend.”

_Crash_.

“Oh! Sorry, gotta go, I think the getaway car got trapped into my webs. It was very nice to meet you, Y/N’s friends, and… see you later today Y/N, at old Stan’s restaurant? I should finally make up that dinner you made for me.” And with that, he swung off like nothing had just happened.

You giggled at your friends who still stared at the window.

“Well, do you believe me _now_?”

The faces of your friends were _priceless_, as they slowly turned their gazes on you and just stared at you in utter amazement.


End file.
